Chaotic Vore Tournament
by Major144
Summary: Eight contestants face off against one another in a violent Vore tournament. Things are going to get chaotic especially with Eris the Goddess of Chaos hosting things.
1. Chapter 1 The Contestants

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 1 The Contestants

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within a mysterious dimension between time and space there was a arena like building. Eris the Goddess of Chaos live there. Eris was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in white heels, a skirt with a small cape, a white Chiton, two golden arm bands, and a sliver tiara.

Eris sat on a marble throne looking at several TV screens that showed eight different universes.

The first screen showed a teenage girl with long brown hair dressed in jeans, and a pink T-shirt.

The second screen showed a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a pink cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wore white and pink shoes and long purple stockings, a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket had white vertical stripes on the sides. The shirt was cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket was open.

The third screen showed a female ogre with red hair in a ponytail wearing a green dress and a gold tiara.

The fourth screen showed an attractive young woman with an hour glass figure and shoulder-length red hair. Dressed in a purple top, dress, headband, pink pantyhose, and purple shoes, accessorized by a green scarf.

The fifth screen showed a young women with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress.

The sixth screen showed a young girl with tan skin, long, raven-black hair with bangs, narrow brown eyes, full pink lips a leather made bra, and leather like loincloth.

The seventh screen showed a girl with long fiery-red hair that went down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras. She was tall, with bright orange skin, and her outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver. She wore a violet sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a violet mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots.

The last screen showed a young women with light blue skin and long red hair wearing a white spacesuit like outfit.

(Author's Note: Ok people here are our eight contestants. Christine from Ozzy and Drix, Zoe from Digimon, Fiona from Shrek, Daphne from Scooby Doo, Ariel from The Little Mermaid, Chel from The Road to El Dorado, Starfire from Teen Titans, and Mira from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. And I have Eris from The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy hosting the tournament.)

Eris looked at the screens with an evil mischievous grin. The Goddess of Chaos had grown board lately, but now she had a twisted little idea for a chaotic tournament. Soon the carnage and chaos would begin.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Gathering

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 2 Gathering

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Eris stood up from her throne. It was time to start the tournament. Eris pointed a TV remote at the screens and pressed a button there was a bright flash and the eight women on the screens appeared before Eris looking confused.

"Where are we and who are you?" The women known as Daphne.

"I am Eris the Goddess of Chaos. I've gathered you all here for a special little tournament." Said Eris.

"Do we win anything at the end?" Asked Chel.

"You have to win to find out. The reward is special." Said Eris with a grin.

"What exactly do we have to do?" Asked Zoe.

"It's simply. You will each face each other in a fight, but instead of beating each other normally, you must devour your opponent." Said Eris witch a wicked and evil grin.

The eight looked at Eris with complete shock and disbelief. Finally Starfie spoke.

"We do not wish to take part in such a tournament!"

"To bad! I'm a Goddess and I can do whatever I wish! You will compete in my tournament or you'll be stuck here forever!" Said Eris as she broke out in mad laughter.

The girls looked at each other then at Eris.

"Fine...we will compete in your tournament." Said Zoe.

"Excellent choice. Now the chaos can begin!" Said Eris.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Fiona vs Daphne

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 3 Fiona vs Daphne

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Eris conjured up a table and eight goblets of green liquid.

"Before we begin this little tournament I need you all to drink this."

The eight contestants picked the goblets up and drank the contents.

"What did we drink?" Asked Chel.

"Oh just a little magic to help you in the tournament." Said Eris as a box appeared next to her and she reached inside pulling out two tiny piece of paper. "The first round shall be between Fiona and Daphne."

There was a flash of light and everybody found themselves in a arena. Fiona and Daphne were in the center of the arena will everyone else was in the stands. Eris sat on a throne and looked down at Fiona and Daphne.

"Hm now I should change you into something more appropriate." Said Eris as she snapped her fingers.

The clothes on Fiona and Daphne vanished and the two of them stood their naked and embarrassed. Eris laughed and snapped her fingers again. Daphne was now wearing a purple bikini and top and Fiona was wearing a blue bikini and top.

"Fight!" Declared Eris.

The two women got into karat stances and faced one another. Daphne charged forward and Fiona swung a punch at her, Daphne ducked the blow and delivered a palm strike to Fiona's gut knocking her back. Fiona recovered and threw a kick, Daphne managed to block it, but the force of the kick still managed to nock her to the ground. Fiona came in with a foot stomp and Daphne rolled to the side and did a swipe kick knocking Fiona to the ground. Both fighters quickly scrambled to their feet and faced each other.

Eris decided to mix things up a little and pressed a button on her throne. Water spilled into the arena and turned the dirt into mud. Both fighters slipped and fell into the mud being covered in the stuff. After a few seconds they both staggered to their feet and made their way towards each other. Daphne shot a couple of blows at Fiona, but she managed to block them. Fiona then delivered a powerful headbutt to Daphne's face knocking her to the ground. Daphne moaned but didn't get up. Eris stood up clapping.

"The fight is over, now you must eat her."

Fiona looked down at the semiconscious Daphne. As a ogre Fiona had eaten many strange things, but never a person, she reached down and picked up Daphne with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Fiona before she opened her mouth wide and shoved Daphne's head into it.

Daphne let out a shout as she tried to struggle to break free, but Fiona had a tight grip on her. Fiona pushed more of Daphne into her mouth swallowing up her neck. Another push and Fiona was at Daphne's breast. Fiona's mouth bulged as she swallowed those down a few more swallows and she was at Daphne's rear. Fiona swallowed that up and continued on, until the only part let of Daphne was the feet. With one last swallow Fiona gulped those down.

GULP!

Fiona's belly was now three times it's normal with Daphne inside it. Fiona clutched her belly as she felt Daphne squirming around inside, then she felt a pressure rise up in her throat as she opened her mouth up and let out a thunderous burp!

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

Eris laughed with delight as she teleported Fiona over to a nearby pillowed seat. Fiona just starred at her belly sadly as she felt Daphne struggling around.

The first match was over.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Ariel vs Chel

Chapter 4 Ariel vs Chel

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Eris looked at the renaming contestants.

"The next round will be Ariel vs Chel." Said Eris as she teleported the two contestants to the arena.

Eris then decided to change the area, she pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The area was suddenly turned into a large swimming pool with several platforms floating on top. Ariel and Chel looked around in bewilderment. Eris studied the two fighters.

"Chel can wear what she's wearing, as for Ariel, she'll change outfits when ever she gets in the water. Chel gets a special weapon to make things more interesting." Said Eris as she pressed another button on her remote.

A silver dagger appeared in Chel's hands. The thief smirked as she slashed it through the air. Ariel eyed Chel nervously.

"Fight!"

Chel charged at Ariel slashing her dagger about. Ariel backpedaled and tried to get to the water, but Chel cut her off.

"I don't know what the deal is with you changing outfits in the water, but I'm going to beat you before you have a chance." Said Chel before she managed to tackle Ariel to the ground.

Chel slashed her dagger at Ariel, but only succeeded at slashing her dress. Ariel slammed her knee into Chel's gut knocking her off. Ariel got up and dived into the water.

Ariel felt her body tingle as she was enveloped by a gold light, her legs turned into a fishtail and Ariel was able to breath underwater, she was a mermaid again! Ariel then went about removing her dress to reveal a seashell bra underneath her clothes.

Ariel swam up to the surface and looked up at Chel who was at the platform's edge looking at the water. The thief saw Ariel in her mermaid form and let out a gasp. Chel then hurled the dagger at Ariel, who managed to dodge it. Chel gritted her teeth in anger. There was a flash of light and the dagger appeared in Chel's hands. The thief looked at the dagger in surprise and let out a laugh as she hurled it at Ariel again. Ariel quickly dived under the water to avoid the attack.

Beneath the water Ariel swam around trying to think of a way to attack Chel. Ariel swam underneath the platform and saw something hanging from the platform. It was a little bit of Chel's loincloth. Ariel knew what she had to do. She swam up to the platform, she her hand out of the water, grabbed Chel's loincloth, and yanked! Chel let out a shout of surprise as she was pulled into the water with a splash.

Chel spluttered to the surface and tried to get back to the platform, but Ariel grabbed her by her loincloth and yanked her under the water. Ariel dragged Chel deeper under the water. Chel kicked and paddled desperately as she felt her lungs burn. After a few seconds Chel changed strategies. The thief slashed at her loincloth cutting it and causing it to fall off her body exposing her butt. Ariel tumbled away with the ripped Loincloth. Chel desperately kicked her way to the surface and took a big gulp of air.

Chel swam weakly to the platform and managed to pull herself halfway up from the water. Then Chel felt something grab her feet. The thief turned around with horror to see Ariel behind her. The mermaid had her mouth wide open and she was shoving Chel's feet into her mouth. Chel screamed as she was pulled back towards Ariel making her drop her dagger. Ariel swallowed up more of Chel and reached her bare butt. Ariel swallowed again and was up to Chel's belly. Chel desperately tried to reach down and shove herself away from Ariel with her hands, but those got swallowed up to! Another couple of swallows and Ariel was at Chel's chest. One more swallow and Ariel was at Chel's head.

"This can't be how this ends?!" Cried Chel as Ariel's lips closed around her head.

With one might gulp Ariel swallowed Chel.

GULP!

Ariel sighed as she wiped her lips with her arm and pulled herself onto the platform. Ariel's belly was huge with Chel inside. The belly shook a little as Chel squirmed inside. Ariel felt a pressure rise up from her throat and towards her lips. Ariel opened her mouth a let out a thunderous belch.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

Ariel cover her mouth a blushed pink with embarrassment.

"Excuse me!"

Eris laughed with excitement as she teleported Ariel over to a seat next to Fiona. Ariel starred at her bloated belly as she faintly heard crying coming from within.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Zoe vs Christine

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 5 Zoe vs Christine

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Eris looked at the contestants.

"The next round will be Zoe vs Christine!"

Zoe and Christine were teleported to the arena. Eris pulled out a remote and pressed a button changing the contestants outfits. The contestants were naked for a few seconds before their outfits appeared. Zoe was now wearing a red bikini and top and Christine was wearing light red swim trunks me a top, she also had her long hair in a ponytail.

"Since Zoe has some powers I think it's only fair to give Christine a little something." Said Eris as she pressed a button on her remote.

A strange gun like device appeared in Christine's hands.

"You have a high powered hydro gun now. Let the fight begin!" Said Eris.

Christine pointed the gun at Zoe and fired a blast of water at her! Zoe dived out of the way and ran to the side. Christine fired again and managed to knock Zoe to the ground. Zoe hit the ground hard and moaned, she felt like she landed on something hard. Zoe reached behind her, reached into her bikini, and pulled out her D-Tector.

"How did that get there? Oh well time to get serious!" Thought Zoe as she stood up and activated the device.

Zoe changed into her digimon form Kazemon. Christine took a step back and glared at the fairy digimon.

"I won't lose to you!" She shouted as she fired the hydro gun.

A blast of water flew towards Kazemon, who raised her hands and summoned the power of wind. The arena was engulfed in a tornado! The water was blasted to bits and Christine was yanked into the air by the wind. The wind was so strong that it ripped the hydro gun from Christine's hands, it ripped her clothes up, and undid her ponytail. After a few seconds the tornado stopped and Christine was dropped to the ground in a naked and dazed heap. Kazemon turned into Zie and she stood over her defeated opponent.

"Eat her!" Ordered Eris.

"Please...don't." Said Christine weakly.

"I'm...sorry." Said Zoe as she picked up Christine's legs and shoved them into her mouth.

Zoe began to swallow up Christine's legs. After a few seconds she reached Christine's belly. Zoe looked at Christine, who had a look of absolute horror in her eyes.

"This will be over soon." Thought Zoe as she swallowed some more.

Zoe swallowed up Christine's belly, followed by her chest and arms. The only thing left was Christine's head. The poor girl was crying as Zoe's lips closed over her head. Zoe closed her eyes and took one last big gulp.

GULP!

All of Christine was now in Zoe's stomach. Zoe's belly was three times it's normal size as Christine struggled inside it. Zoe felt a pressure rise up in her throat, she opened her mouth and let out a thunderous belch.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Zoe blushed with embarrassment as she looked down at her enormous belly with sadness. Eris laughed as she teleported Zoe over to the other winners. Zoe started at her belly and took a close look at it, she could hear crying from inside.

"I'm...scared of the dark." Said Christine's voice from within in the belly.

"I'm...scared of the dark to." Admitted Zoe as she rubbed her belly with her hands trying to comfort Christine.

"Your are?" Asked Christine.

"I am." Said Zoe.

"Well that's one thing we have in common. We could have been friends under different circumstance." Said Christine.

"Yeah." Said Zoe.

There was a small rumbling from Zoe's gut and she let out a burp.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrppppppppppp!"

"I'm going to be gassy." Thought Zoe as she patted her belly.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Starfire vs Mira

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 6 Starfire vs Mira

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

"The next round is Starfire vs Mira!"

Starfire and Mira were teleported to the arena. Eris pulled out her remote and pressed a button, the two aliens were briefly naked, but then they were dressed. Starfire was wearing a purple bikini and top. Mira was wearing a green bikini top, a ranger jetpack, and a space ranger laser glove.

"Fight!" Said Eris.

Mira used her Tangean powers to go intangible and phase through the floor. Starfire flew above the arena and looked around foe her opponent. The Tamaranean's eyes and hands glowed with energy as she tensed up for an attack. Mira flying came out from a wall on her jetpack firing her laser at Starfire. The Tamaranean dodged out of the way and fired her Starbolts at Mira. The Tangean dodged and went back into the wall. Starfire looked around wondering where Mira would attack next. Mira came out from beneath Starfire and stuck one of her hands into the back of her head. Mira was using her mind powers.

"You will go to sleep." Said Mira.

"I...will...not!" Shouted Starfire as she elbowed Mira and knocked her away.

Mira flew back and pointed her laser glove at Starfire. The Tamaranean fired her eye beams hitting the glove making it explode. The explosion ripped the right side of Mira's top off. The Tangean yelped in pain as she turned to fly away. Starfire fired a Starbolt that hit the jetpack causing it to explode and malfunction. Mira hit the ground in a tumble getting her clothes ripped off in the process. The Tangean laid on the ground moaning as Starfire landed on the ground and stood over Mira.

"Devour her!" Ordered Eris.

Starfire sighed as opened her mouth and extended her tongue. The tongue wrapped around Mira's waist and dragged the Tangean towards her mouth. Mira struggled and moaned as her head went into Starfire's mouth and swallowed up. Starfire swallowed down Mira's head and chest. Another big swallows and Starfire was at Mira's waist. Mira's legs kicked as Starfire swallowed her butt. Another couple of swallows and all that was left were Mira's feet. Starfire took one last swallow and gulped down the last of Mira.

GULP!

Starfire's belly was three times it's normal size with Mira in it. Starfire felt a pressure rise up in her throat and she opened her mouth up.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Starfire.

"Starfire is the winner!" Declared Eris.

Starfire put a hand on her gut and starred sadly at it.

"I am sorry for devouring you." Said Starfire as she felt Mira struggling inside of her.

The first round of the Vore Tournament was over.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Digestion and Marks

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 7 Digestion and Marks

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The winners of the first round were shown to a small bedroom to rest. Ariel had human legs now and was wearing a purple bikini. The contestants each sat in a bed as they pointed their enormous guts up in the air and fell asleep. Inside the bellies the stomach acids were doing their magic. Daphne and Mira struggled to break free, Christine excepted her fate, and Chel prayed desperately to any god she could think of. A few hours later the four girls were digested. When the winners woke up they saw that their bellies were back to their normal size and that there was a strange mark on each of their bellies. The marks resembled the heads and faces of each if the defeated contestants.

Eris walked in smiling.

"Good day to all of you."

"what is the meaning of these strange marks?" Demanded Zoe.

"Oh honey that's part of that potion you drank and it shows everybody who you ate." Said Eris.

"Why do I get a feeling that there's more to this." Said Fiona.

"Your a smart one. Yes there is more to the potion. The person who you all ate has their spirit trapped inside of you. They are now a part of you!" Laughed Eris.

The four females glared at Eris.

"Don't you all worry, whoever is the last one standing, I will use my powers to free the spirits and bring the losers back to life." Said Eris.

"The. Let us move on with this." Said Starfire.

"Excellent! Let the second round begin!" Said Eris as she teleported everyone to the arena.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Fiona vs Starfire

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 8 Fiona vs Starfire

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

"The next round will be Fiona vs Starfire!" Said Eris.

Fiona and Starfire were teleported to the arena. Fiona charged at Starfire swinging a fist. Starfire blocked the punch, but Fiona punched with her other fist and hit Starfire in the gut knocking her to the ground. The ogress closed in on Starfire, but the alien girl fire a energy blast from her eyes forcing Fiona to retreat. Starfire tried to take flight, but Fiona caught her by her foot and slammed her into the ground.

"I'm going to finish this quickly." Said Fiona as she grabbed one of Starfire's feet and attempted to stuff it into her mouth.

Starfire let out a war cry and slammed her free foot into Fiona's gut knocking her back. Fiona gasped in pain as she staggered back. Starfire shot to her feet and charged forward tackling Fiona and smashing them both through a few columns in the arena, before crashing into one of the arena walls. Both Starfire's and Fiona's clothes were ripped to shreds. Starfire was topless and Fiona was basically wearing nothing except her tiara. Fiona laid on the ground moaning as Starfire stood over her.

"Finish her!" Ordered Eris.

Starfire walked over to Fiona, grabbed her feet, and began shoving them into her mouth. Fiona struggled and tried to pull away from the alien girl, but Starfire grabbed her and swallowed more of her. Fiona's eyes were wide in panic! The ogres used to have nightmares about being devoured by the dragon that once guarded the tower, she was locked in and now those nightmares had become a reality in the form of an alien girl!

Starfire gulped up to Fiona's waist. The ogress panicked and put her arms on Starfire's face trying to shove her body out of the alien's mouth. For a few seconds Fiona struggled and managed to push a little of her body out. Then Starfire grabbed Fiona, with her arms and started to push the ogress into her mouth. Starfire swallowed up Fiona's arms and made her way to the ogress's breast. A few more swallows and all that was left was Fiona's head. Starfire wrapped her mouth around the ogress's head and shoved it in. Fiona starred at the world outside as Starfire' mouth closed and everything became dark. Fiona felt her head being pulled down by Starfire's throat muscles. Starfire took one last massive gulp and sent Fiona into her stomach.

GULP!

Starfire let out a deep breath as she looked down at her belly which was now five times it's normal size. The alien felt some pressure rising up in her throat and opened her mouth.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Starfire.

Inside of Starfire's belly Fiona was having a bit of a panic attack. She banged furiously on the stomach walls desperate to escape. All this did was create more gas. Starfire felt more pressure rising up in her throat and opened her mouth up.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Starfire loudly.

Out of Starfire's mouth flew Fiona's tiara! The little crown bounced off the ground and rolled a few feet before stopping. Starfire covered her mouth in embarrassment, then she looked down at her exposed breast and covered them with her hands.

Eris stood up laughing and clapping. She teleported Fiona's tiara to her hands and held it like a little trophy.

"Starfire is the winner!" Declared Eris as she teleported Starfire to a comfortable seat, with a new bikini top covering her body.

Starfire looked at her gut sadly as Fiona continued to pound on it from the inside.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Ariel vs Zoe

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 9 Ariel vs Zoe

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

"The next round will be Ariel vs Zoe!" Declared Eris

Ariel and Zoe were teleported to the arena. Eris pressed a button and the arena filled with water. Ariel got into the water and got her mermaid tail. Zoe pulled out her D-Tector and changed into Kazemon.

"Fight!" Shouted Eris.

Kazemon created a few tornados that began to suck up all the water in the arena. Ariel got sucked up into one and carried into the air. Using her tail Ariel swam through the tornado and leapt at Kazemon from the side grabbing her. Kazemon flew around trying to shake the mermaid off, but she hung on. Finally Kazemon managed to face Ariel and punched her in the face knocking her off. The digimon then fired a wind blast that knocked Ariel into one of the tornados and lifted her high into the air. The tornado spat Ariel out and she fell to the water bellow with a big splash. Kazemon hovered over the water and saw Ariel pop up to the surface dazed.

"Finish her!" Ordered Eris.

Kazemon picked Ariel up, went over to one of the platforms, and landed. The digimon looked at the mermaid and opened her mouth wide shoving her head into her mouth. Kazemon gulped down Ariel's head and breast, along with her long head. A few swallows later Kazemon was at Ariel's belly, she swallowed that down and reached Ariel's fishtail, which moving around like crazy. Kazemon swallowed some of the fishtail imaging it was sushi. After a few more swallows only the fin was sticking out. Kazemon swallowed one more time.

GULP!

Ariel was now in Kazemon's stomach.

Kazemon changed back into Zoe and the human fell to her rear with her huge gut. Zoe starred at her enormous belly, before she felt a enormous pressure going up to her throat. She opened her mouth and let out a enormous burp.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Out of Zoe's mouth flew Ariel's seashell bra. The bra landed on Zoe's gut and she picked it up to examine it.

"Zoe is the winner! Soon the final round shall begin. Ladies I suggest you digest your meals and prepare yourselves." Said Eris as she teleported both Starfire and Eris to the bedroom.

Starfire and Zoe just looked at each other then down at their bellies as they wondered what would happen in the finale.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Starfire vs Zoe

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 10 Starfire vs Zoe

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The next day Starfire and Zoe were teleported to the arena. The two finalist had more faces displayed on their bellies. Starfire had the faces of Fiona, Mira, and Nova on her belly. Zoe had the faces of Ariel, Chel, and Christine on her belly.

Eris looked down from her throne and grinned.

"Let the final round begin!"

Zoe quickly pulled out her D-Tector and changed into Kazemon. The Digimon fired a blast of wind at Starfire, but she dodged it and charged at her opponent firing Starbolts at Kazemon. The digimon took flight to avoid the attack and began creating tornados. Starfire dodged about as she tried to get close to Kazemon, but the tornados kept her away. Kazemon then gunther the tornados together and merged them into one giant tornado that surrounded her. The tornado sucked Starfire and the alien girl found herself spinning in the air. Starfire looked around the tornado and saw Kazemon floating in the center. The alien knew what to do, using all of her strength, she started to fly along with the tornado's winds gaining speed and with a might jerk she hurled herself out of the tornado and into the center at Kazemon! The digimon looked up as Starfire slammed into her like a freight train and they both smashed into the ground creating a huge dust cloud!

When the dust cleared Starfire was standing over a beaten Kazemon, whose armor was completely ripped off leaving her naked. Kazemon turned back into Zoe and she laid on the ground moaning.

"Finish her!" Ordered Eris.

Starfire picked Zoe up, opened her mouth, and shoved Zie's head into her mouth. Zoe squirmed as Starfire swallowed up her head and breast. A few more swallows and Starfire was at Zoe's rear. A couple more gulps and all that was sticking out, were Zoe's feet. Starfire took one last swallow.

GLUP!

Zoe was inside Starfire's belly! Starfire felt some pressure building up in her throat, before she opened her mouth and burped.

""BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Out of Starfire's mouth flew Zoe's D-Tector. The small device landed on Starfire's gut. Eris clapped and cheered.

"Congratulations Starfire, you won the tournament. Now it is time to decide your prize and your fate." Said Eris.

Starfire looked up at the goddess wondering what she meant about fate.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Fate of a Champion

Chaotic Vore Tournament

Chapter 11 Fate of a Champion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Starfire stood before Eris's throne with her enormous gut. The goddess of chaos grinned at the alien.

"First before we discuss your prize and fate, let's get rid of that big belly." Said Eris as she handed Starfire a cup of green liquid.

Starfire took the cup and drank it's contents. The liquid landed in the belly next to Zoe. The stomach juices and Zoe let out a scream as the temperature in the stomach rose and she was digested quickly. Starfire's belly shrank down to normal size and the faces of Zoe, Ariel, Chel, and Christine appeared on her belly.

"Now then let's talk about you staying here and being my champion." Said Eris.

"What do you mean?" Asked Starfire as she starred at the goddess.

"I'm thinking about starting another tournament, with you as my grand champion. You'll live a great life and be treated like royalty." Said Eris.

"What about the defeated? Will you bring them back and free them?" Asked Starfire as she pointed at the images on her belly.

"No they're your sign of rank and they show what a great warrior you are. Besides I enjoy them being trapped within you." Said Eris with a grin.

Starfire just glared at the goddess.

"I will not be your champion and you will free the defeated!" Declared Starfire.

Eris just looked at Starfire with annoyance.

"If you won't be my champion you will be my meal then!" Declared Eris as she sent Starfire flying away with a wave of energy knocked Starfire out into the arena.

Eris levitated herself into the air and grew to fifty feet tall, before setting down in the arena. Starfire stood up and looked at the giant before her. Eris laughed and slammed a foot down at the alien. Starfire took flight to avoid the attack and started hurling Starbolts at Eris. The attack hit Eris and ripped the right side of Eris's Chiton exposing her boob. Eris let out an a grey snarl as she shot one hand out and grabbed Starfire dragging her up close to her face.

"Down the hatch!" Laughed Eris before she tossed Starfire into her mouth.

Starfire let out a shout as she landed in Eris mouth. Eris closed her mouth and swished Starfire around in her cheeks before swallowing.

GULP!

Down went Starfire into Eris's stomach. The goddess licked her lips.

"Aw the taste of a champion!" She purred.

Inside the belly Starfire landed with a thud in the stomach juices which quickly started to burn her. Starfire quickly flew out of the juices and lit her hands with her energy so she could get a better look at her surroundings. The alien gritted her teeth in anger and began to attack the stomach walls as hard as she could with her super powers.

On the outside Eris painfully held her gut as she felt Starfire banging around.

"I...should have chewed my...food first! Gagged Eris as her face turned green.

The goddess felt a pressure building up in her throat and she let out a painful burp.

"Bbbbb...bbbbbb...uuuu...uuuuuu...rrrrrrrrr...rrrr...pppp!"

Eris toppled over and landed hard on her face. Starfire fell from the goddess's mouth and stood up. Eris shrunk down to her normal size groaning. Starfire flew back to over the throne and saw a cup of blue liquid. The alien decided to drink it so she did. Starfire felt a huge pressure building up in her throat and then she began to unleash a serious of loud burps.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPP!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Out of Starfire's mouth flew several colored clouds of gas that changed into the defeated contestants. The faces on Starfire's belly vanished as the contestants stood before naked and confused. There was a grown from Eris and everybody turned to look at her. Everyone glanced at Starfire and they nodded to her. The alien smiled and walked over to Eris.

"You look like a meal fit for a champion." Said Starfire before she shoved Eris head into her mouth and began swallowing.

Eris kicked and screamed as Starfire swallowed more of her body, soon only Eris's feet were sticking out. Starfire took one last gulp and swallowed Eris.

GULP!

Starfire's belly expanded with the goddess inside it. Starfire felt a pressure building up as she opened her mouth and let out a thunderous burp.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Out of Starfire's mouth flew Eris's tiara. Starfire picked it up and placed it on her head. The other contestants clapped for her.

"Let me out of here!" Screamed Eris from within Starfire's belly.

Starfire went over to the throne and found a bottle of green liquid and drank it. There was a churning sound from Starfire's belly followed by a scream. Starfire's belly shrunk down to normal size.

The other contestants found some clothes to put on and they found Eris's remote. Zoe pushed one of the buttons and teleported everybody back to where they belonged. And so ended the Chaotic Vore Tournament.

The End.


End file.
